nature_of_man_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikado Sannōji
Status: Dead. Cause of Death: Gunshot to the head __TOC__ Power&Specialties: Mikado Sannōji possesses magic allowing him to wield the four basic elements; Fire, Water, Wind and the Earth. It is theoretically possible to merge multiple elements in one spell, but he's never actually tried it out thus far. Skillsets/Buffs and Inventory BUFFS: * +4 Power Application * +3 Perception * -4 Charisma * -2 Strength Elemental Mastery As a master of all four elements, Mikado is able to tap into all of them and utilize them as he sees fit, even performing combinations should the desire call for it. * Flame - The manipulation of fire and heat. This allows Mikado to also manipulate any flames, or create them out of thin air should he have the need to. Mikado is able to even perform fusion, if he has the needed energy. * Aqua - The manipulation of water, as well as ice and low temperatures. Using this Mikado can manipulate a fragment of any body of water he comes into contact with, or even bring water into creation himself. * Flora - The manipulation of the earth, nature, and even living animals. Using this he can even affect the growth of living beings, and with enough energy give life to an inorganic object. This ability can be used to heal, albeit painfully. This ability also grants Mikado the ability to affect magnetism. * Fulgur - The manipulation of air and the wind itself. Mikado is allowed to affect the direction and the force of the wind with his powers, although the area of effect is inversely proportional to the magnitude of change. INVENTORY: * Colt M1911 * Whiskey flask * Water bottle * Flowering vine seeds (25/30 pack, requires 5 for a stable Flora) Character backstory: Having always had sociopathic tendencies, REDACTED had an ordinary life. Well, if “ordinary” means “bullying other kids with his powers.” Enough was enough, and he had to be homeschooled. Of course, this just made his social development even more impaired, but at least he had a good relationship with his parents. He got his diploma, and started working at an office, where he learned of two things: he couldn’t stand being told what to do by most people, and he got bored easily. He gave his two weeks notice, and the moment he was let go, he decided to work on his own terms. And what better terms than to use your powers for gain? Specifically, being a traveling magician! This, naturally, ended poorly, especially after getting a loan for all the equipment he’d need from the shadiest moneylenders in town. Specifically, with his house burned down, and his parents dying in the flames. After incinerating the ones responsible, and being a homeless performer for some time, he was tracked down by DICE Law and Co., who he confessed to with barely any pushing. Not out of remorse, but to get to the point. When they heard his story and he asked what they planned to do, he was… recruited to DICE Law and Co.?! Granted, he needed a new name and new look to make sure nobody else connected the dots, but that was easily done. The newly named Mikado Sannōji, with bleached hair and a wizard’s wardrobe, was quite confused, but he still took this opportunity with gratitude. Trivia: * Mikado Sannōji is taken from the fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 Category:Characters Category:Deceased